Lost
by DHackw5090
Summary: Amber McKenzie has just found out that she's adopted and her real mom is sending her to live with her real sister Amy Dumas. There Amy, Matt, and her get along. Jeff and her can't stand each other...till Amber starts to fall for him. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is another story that I'm working on. If you hate it, you hate it. Remember my rule now. As always I own no one! Now on to the disclaimers.  
  
  
  
TITLE- LOST  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY A.K.A. NICK  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER- No one except the newbie characters.  
  
SEQUEL- I DON'T KNOW YET  
  
SUMMARY- Amber McKenzie has just found out that she's the long lost sister of Amy Dumas known as Lita to the WWE family. She's 23 and has no where to go until Amy's mom sends her to live with Amy. She's pretty mad and doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. But she goes along anyway. She hates her adopted parents and the only one she can trust is her good friend Jason. When she arrives at the airport she can't believe how rude people can be. There she meets Amy, Matt, and Jeff. She, Matt, and Amy become fast friends but she can't seem to get along with Jeff. So there they are. Jeff and Amber can't get along until Amy finally gets tired of them fighting and puts them in a room to share. And on that night they finally get the real deal of friendship and maybe even more.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1-NO PLACE LIKE HOME  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here I was getting ready to meet someone I didn't even know. Packing all because my fucking parents were too busy to tell me I was adopted. What a bunch of bull. Hi, I'm Amber McKenzie or now Amber Dumas. All my friends call me Amb for short. I'm 5'7 with brown hair. I weigh in at about 134 pounds. Not that fat nor skinny. Just me. I have blue eyes with a hint of hazel. I'm pretty normal. I like and don't like stuff. It comes with the territory. A lot of my friends say I have a beautiful smile, but I don't believe it for one blinking minute.  
  
I was getting ready for my flight, which was landing in Hot Springs, Arkansas. I hate flying. I always get sick on the ride. At least I get to take first class. My friend Jason was coming to pick me up. We used to date when we were in high school but the love faded when we hit college.  
  
Beep Beep  
  
The sound of Jason's car made me yank myself out of the trace of thoughts in my mind.  
  
"Hey, Jason." I said as he helped me get my bags through the door to his van.  
  
"Hey Amb. Ready to leave this shit hole?"  
  
"No, not really. I mean it's home. It's where I grew up."  
  
"Yeah, with no family." You see Jason was always protective over me. He even chose me over a girl he could have slept with so he could confront me when my dog Tiger died. I have and always will love Jason because he will always be my first and only.  
  
"Don't say that. Let's just go."  
  
"Ok." He then lugged my luggage into the back and him and I got in the front seat while we sat there listening to some oldies and goodies came on. We heard "Respect" by Aretha Franklin and a whole bunch of goodies and oldies. We just sung along while driving.  
  
When we finally reached the airport we went inside and sat down in the chairs that were going cross to cross. My flight wasn't leaving till 4 that evening and it was only 3:32. When the people at the airport called my flight number I stood up ready to leave.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." I said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Promise me one thing?" Jason asked.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"That you'll always love me like I love you."  
  
"Jason, you'll always be my first and only." He then leaned in and kissed me for what seemed like an eternity. He was the one I first knew what love making was like with and he will always be the last one the see what true love is with me. I love him and he loves me but we just can't be.  
  
"Be careful baby." Jason said as we pulled away. We have one of those I still love you so we can have a kiss or have sex every other time relationships.  
  
"I will. Bye." I said as we both hugged each other.  
  
"Don't forget to call me." He whispered in my ear as I backed away and left a standing Jason watching me leave and into the terminal.  
  
4 HOURS LATER  
  
What one hell of a flight that was. Too many damn kids were on there. I couldn't get one wink of sleep. Now it's time to meet the one person who I adored most and was an huge fan of become my sister. I walked out of the terminal when this 14 looking girl came from behind me and pushed me.  
  
"What the fuck." I said while I watched the girl laugh at me with her friends. No way was a stuck up bitch gonna mess with me. I ran to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Listen here girly, I don't think your daddy would want to find a dead body in his truck tomorrow morning now will he?" I asked her.  
  
"No, but he would like to hire a bitch to clean up." She laughed and she high fived one of her little friends.  
  
"Bitch, you listen and you listen good. I'm going to fuck you up or you be a good little girl and leave me the hell alone. You don't know what shit I've been in, in the past 24 hours. Finding out I'm adopted and going to live with a sister I don't even know. So once you find that bullshit out about yourself come to me but for now, just go and fuck yourself!" I said to the girl who was now shaking in my arm. I let go of her as she looked at her friends.  
  
"Sorry lady. Just playing."  
  
"Yeah, well go play a stack of cards." I said as I pointed to the exit and they quickly hurried to the automatic open doors.  
  
I turned around to see Amy Dumas standing right behind me. With her were two men who I guess were some bodyguard because they had shades and backward caps on.  
  
"Oh, hi." I said trying to enlighten to mood.  
  
"Ugh, hi. Are you Amber?"  
  
"Yeah." I said as I shook her hand.  
  
"I'm your sister." She said as she gave me a huge bear hug.  
  
"Um, well then. Sister, if you must know I need air to breathe."  
  
"Oh, sorry." She said as she let go of me. I then started to breathe very loud and fast.  
  
"Ok, then let's go." Amy said.  
  
"Yeah." I said as I got my bags and put them towards the two men.  
  
"Um, please take them." I said.  
  
"Um, no way in hell." Said a southern voice.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot these guys."  
  
"Yeah forgot." The other one said.  
  
"Amber this is Matt and Jeff Hardy." She said as the guys just waved. I didn't care who they were. They were going to take my bags.  
  
"Um, hi." I said as I lifted the bags to them again.  
  
"Come on Matt. Just take them." Amy told the one with the baby blue hat on.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"I'll do it." The one with the green hat on said. He then took my bags and led me to their van that they were driving. Once we got inside Matt and Jeff took off their hats and shades. Jeff had red and orange hair. What a freak. Then Matt had brown raven like hair. What a freak. Matt's hair was long and in a ponytail while Jeff's was short. Matt and Amy were up front while Jeff an me were in the back. I started to start a conversation when Jeff pumped up the volume to one of is Linkin Park Cd's.  
  
I then crossed over to the front seat and lowered it. When I set back down he then got up and turned it back up again. I then got up and lowered it. As soon as I did he turned it back up. That went on for about 5 minutes till finally Matt had something to say.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. This isn't musical music. Sit the hell down!" He yelled over the music that had just turned up. Matt then turned the radio to some pop station where all Amy's favorite music would play.  
  
"Ugh, I rather burn in hell than listen to this shit." I mumbled under my breath as Jeff turned away from the window and looked at me.  
  
"Me too." He said.  
  
"Are you gay?" I tried to say over Amy singing off key to Brandy's "What About Us" single.  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Cause, you look like it." I said as I started to laugh and turn away from him and looked out the window.  
  
"Bitch." He mumbled.  
  
"Bitch?" I asked as I turned around to look at him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Retard."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I hate you too."  
  
We both then turned around and looked out the window while I went to thinking to myself.  
  
God, please don't tell me I'm falling for him!  
  
(Alrighty then. That was my amazing chapter 1. I hope you guys like where this story is going. I really like this story. I'm trying to keep up this story and some more. Ok, I'm running out of things to say so bye everyone and please review! Love Always, DHack.) 


	2. All These People

Ok, this is another story that I'm working on. If you hate it, you hate it. Remember my rule now. As always I own no one! Now on to the disclaimers.  
  
  
  
TITLE- LOST  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY A.K.A. NICK  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER- No one except the newbie characters.  
  
SEQUEL- I DON'T KNOW YET  
  
SUMMARY- Amber McKenzie has just found out that she's the long lost sister of Amy Dumas known as Lita to the WWE family. She's 23 and has no where to go until Amy's mom sends her to live with Amy. She's pretty mad and doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. But she goes along anyway. She hates her adopted parents and the only one she can trust is her good friend Jason. When she arrives at the airport she can't believe how rude people can be. There she meets Amy, Matt, and Jeff. She, Matt, and Amy become fast friends but she can't seem to get along with Jeff. So there they are. Jeff and Amber can't get along until Amy finally gets tired of them fighting and puts them in a room to share. And on that night they finally get the real deal of friendship and maybe even more.  
  
  
  
(Alright everyone. Here's chapter 2!)  
  
CHAPTER 2- ALL THESE PEOPLE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, and finally this is your room." Amy said giving me the tour of the big ass suite they had. Her and Matt shared a bed leaving an extra one for me since it was only three beds. I hadn't been in the Arkansas for more than 3 hours and already it was getting boring. (No offense Arkansas. I went to Hot Springs when I was 8 and ya'll food and wax museum was off da hook and don't forget about the arcade with the rides! I'll shut up now!)  
  
"Don't you guys have a show tonight?" I asked while glancing at my watch.  
  
"Yeah, Matt's making a come back to RAW. It's a tag team gender match. Me and him against Nora (Molly Holly) and Chris (Chris Nowinski)." Amy said.  
  
"What about freak boy then?" I asked while pointing to a Jeff eating Skittles on the couch.  
  
"Freak?" He asked standing up.  
  
"Yeah, want me to spell it out?"  
  
"No, I think your ego says enough you bitch." He spit in my face and walked out of the room slamming the door.  
  
"Yuck!" I sad running to the bathroom and washing my face.  
  
"Matt, this is a bad idea. They're only known each other for 3 hours and this is bad enough. We haft to separate them." Amy whispered to a nodding Matt.  
  
"I know, but we can't. Come on, let's go. Jeff has a key to get back in. We're going to be late."  
  
"Yeah, let's hope they don't tear each other apart, and why can't we separate them?" Amy asked as she closed the door.  
  
  
  
I came out the bathroom after I had taken a bath and it was raining. I looked out the window and started laughing.  
  
"Ha, that should wash the dye out Mr. Hardy." I said as I walked to the room of mine and saw Jeff lying on the bed watching Winnie the Pooh. (Don't own the show.)  
  
I just stared at him as I made my way to my bed. No way in hell was I sharing a room with this jackass. I got up under the covers and turned my back towards him. I heard him make a loud sigh and it got me a little scared. I then felt someone sit on my bed and shake me.  
  
"Wake up Amber!" He said shaking me harder.  
  
"I'm not sleep, SEE!" I said turning over and facing him.  
  
"I wanna say I'm sorry for spiting on you. That was plain mean and I'm sorry if you forgive me or not."  
  
"Aw, the baby wants to say sorry." I said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, you forgive me?"  
  
"No." I said lying back down and turning my head towards the TV and watching the credits of Winnie.  
  
"Jackass." I heard Jeff mumble and then got to his bed and turned the TV off.  
  
"Why did you do that? It's only 5." I said  
  
"I'm going to read my book and write."  
  
"Oh, well. I'm going to watch TV." I said grabbing the remote and flipping it on Oprah.  
  
"No, you're not." Jeff said getting up and walking to the TV and turning it off. I then flipped it back on. He then flipped it off. I then flipped it back on. He then flipped it back off.  
  
"Stop!" I yelled as I flipped it back on.  
  
"I can't stand you!" Jeff said grabbing his journal and book and walking into the kitchen and sat on the stool. I felt kind of bad. I was being a real bitch and I didn't even haft to be. He even said that HE was sorry and then I couldn't even forgive him. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Jeff was sitting on a stool with his Walkman on and Papa Roach blaring out the headphones. He was nodding his head with the music while drawing some kind of design. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he looked at me. His eyes were actually staring into mine. I felt like some star struck teen for a minute till I thought of James Bond for some odd reason. Anyway I was getting ready to apologize.  
  
"Listen, Jeff, I wanna say that I'm so sorry. I should've forgave you and I should've said sorry, since half of it was my fault. Will you please forgive me?" I asked as I looked into his green eyes.  
  
"No." Was all he said as he pulled his headphones back on and turned the music up louder than ever. I just stood there shocked. I went back to our room and picked up the phone. After I called the number a man picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" The man asked.  
  
"Jason, baby it's me Amber."  
  
"Oh hey. How's Arkansas?"  
  
"It's pretty cool but a little boring."  
  
"Oh, how's the people?"  
  
"They get on my nerves. Like when I landed here some 14-year-old brat pushed me and knowing me I cussed her out and then I met Amy. She and her boyfriend Matt are cool but the younger brother Jeff is annoying. He's a little retard. He thinks he's so cool. He's so not."  
  
"Seems like you like him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, the way you talk about him. You say how he's so evil but you can't stop talking about him."  
  
"Whatever." I said hanging up and walking back into the kitchen and saw that Jeff was gone.  
  
JEFF AND MATT CONVERSATION  
  
"Matt, I can't stand her. I tried to be nice to her but no. She always got something to say." Jeff said punching a punching bag while Matt was lifting weights. You guessed it they were in the gym.  
  
"Just forget it man. Just leave her alone. You'll get along with her soon."  
  
"No, I won't. She's always going to be mean. She's so annoying. I can't even stand talking about her."  
  
"Doesn't seem like that."  
  
"I mean, she's so annoying but she's cute and I don't know."  
  
"What did you just say?" Matt asked.  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"You just said she was cute."  
  
"Did not. I wouldn't like her if my life depended on it."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Whatever." Matt said getting up.  
  
"You know you want her." Matt said patting Jeff on the back and walking out of the gym.  
  
"Yeah, God only knows how bad." Jeff said and hitting the bag one last time and walking to the dressing rooms of the arena. (They were in the gym at the arena. The arena is only like 15 minutes away!)  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ok, people. That was the second chapter. I really like where this story is going and my story Wish only needs 5 more reviews before the next Friday! Thanks and please review this one! The next chapter will be out maybe on Monday or sooner. Thanks. Love Always, DHack!) 


	3. Just Because I Like You, Doesn't Mean I ...

Ok, this is another story that I'm working on. If you hate it, you hate it. Remember my rule now. As always I own no one! Now on to the disclaimers.  
  
  
  
TITLE- LOST  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY A.K.A. NICK  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER- No one except the newbie characters.  
  
SEQUEL- I DON'T KNOW YET  
  
SUMMARY- Amber McKenzie has just found out that she's the long lost sister of Amy Dumas known as Lita to the WWE family. She's 23 and has no where to go until Amy's mom sends her to live with Amy. She's pretty mad and doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. But she goes along anyway. She hates her adopted parents and the only one she can trust is her good friend Jason. When she arrives at the airport she can't believe how rude people can be. There she meets Amy, Matt, and Jeff. She, Matt, and Amy become fast friends but she can't seem to get along with Jeff. So there they are. Jeff and Amber can't get along until Amy finally gets tired of them fighting and puts them in a room to share. And on that night they finally get the real deal of friendship and maybe even more.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ok, thanks to everyone who reviewed the second chapter. Now here's chapter 3.)  
  
CHAPTER 3- JUST BECAUSE I LIKE YOU DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE YOU  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Amy asked me once she got home from the match. I was lying on the bed stuffing Ben and Jerry Ice Cream in my mouth.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes, there is. Now get up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Matt and Jeff are going out and they want me to come." Amy said.  
  
"So, go. Leave me all alone. It's not like I care that much."  
  
"Listen." Amy sat on the bed next to me and grabbed the spoon and ice cream and got her some.  
  
"I know that we just met and all, and that you are pretty pissed at mom, cause you just found out you're adopted. But don't put everything on the shelf. You're 23. Go live a little. Now come out."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please?" Amy said giving me the puppy dog look.  
  
"Fine." I said getting up and going to my suitcase. I pulled out some jean flares and a baby blue tank top and went to freshen up in the bathroom. Once I came out I applied my lip-gloss and tied my hair in a bun.  
  
"Ready." I said stepping in the dining area.  
  
"Damn, girl. You look good. Where you shop at?" A girl with blond hair and huge breasts asked me.  
  
"Trish, shut up and let's go." Amy said.  
  
"No, I wanna speak to the Jeff hater."  
  
"Amy you told her!" I said.  
  
"Don't worry, Trish knows better to tell anyone, and if she doesn't I'll kick her ass." All of us sort of giggled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Trish." She said as she laid out her hand.  
  
"Um, I'm Amber." I said shaking it.  
  
"Alright ladies let's party!" Amy said as we got our purses and left the hotel room. When we got to the bar, it was crowed. Lights were flashing red, white, blue, green, and yellow. People had glow sticks in their hands and mouths. Bodies were griding and people were sweating. Girls were dancing on the bars. People were making out. To me it was one big orgy.  
  
"So, Arkansas ain't that bad huh?" Amy said nudging me in the arm.  
  
"No, not at all. It's like one big orgy."  
  
"Yeah, let's get to our table." Trish said making her way through the crowd. We were getting closer to the table when I saw all the men eating and drinking and having a blast. I looked to my left and there was like 30 more men.  
  
"Amy, why are there so many men up front and to my left?"  
  
"Oh, I can answer that." Trish said.  
  
"We're going to the Raw table. Where all the wrestlers from Raw sit at and over to our left is the Smackdown table."  
  
"Oh, I get it now. I think."  
  
Once we made our way to the table I was a little nervous. Jeff wasn't even sitting there. I felt safer when I was with Jeff and not Amy or Matt for some reason. It's like Jeff's my older and protective brother and I like him but I don't like him.  
  
"Ladies and Gent's. This is Amber my real sister." Amy said looking in Matt's eyes.  
  
"Hey." All the guys said in unison.  
  
"Come on honey, let's dance." Amy said grabbing Matt's shirt and pulling him to the dance floor.  
  
"I'm going to get a beer." I yelled over to Trish.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I made my way to the back of the bar and sat on the empty stool when a guy put his arms around my waist.  
  
"Dude, get your hands off of me." I said not even looking at him.  
  
"No, let's dance."  
  
"Ok, but first buy me a beer." I turned around to see an nicely built man with two earrings in each ear, blond and black spiky hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"What you want?" He asked me in a southern voice that could make a girls heart melt.  
  
"How about a Budweiser?" I asked.  
  
"Alright. Yo, bartender, two Budweisers."  
  
"So what's your name?" I asked him.  
  
"Justin. Yours?"  
  
"Amber."  
  
"Amber and Justin. Just fits doesn't it?" He said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it's alright."  
  
The bartender came with our drinks and me and Justin chatted a little more and after we finished our drinks we made our way to the dance floor.  
  
We started to bump and grind and he was feeling all over me. I didn't really feel comfortable and thank God, Trish came over.  
  
"Girl, Jeff is talking smack about you."  
  
"I need to teach his little ass a lesson. Sorry Justin, but I haft to handle some female problems."  
  
"Alright. No problem. Give me a call."  
  
"Ok, I will. Bye." I said pulling Trish away and walking to the women's bathroom.  
  
"Thank you for getting him away from me."  
  
"No problem. Now we haft to get Jeff."  
  
"You're serious? He's really talking about me?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"That son of a bitch. Come on." I walked out of the bathroom and went straight to the table were loud laughing was being heard and Amy was sitting there with a disappointed look on her face. When she saw me coming she knew that I was mad and jumped up to stop me causing even more commotion.  
  
"No, no, no, no. Amber, just let it slide." Amy and Trish said stopping me.  
  
"No, that ass wipe is gonna pay." I said going to the table.  
  
"What in the hell is she gonna do?" Trish asked Amy.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Listen here. You punk ass bitch. I'm tired of your bullshit. I want a decent apology." I said leaning over the table into Jeff's face.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Go tell Amy?" Jeff said laughing.  
  
He had the most prettiest smile in the world. I gulped at the thought of my face so close to his. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I slowly backed away and looked at Amy.  
  
"Fuck this. I'm going back to Florida." I said and left the bar into the warm night.  
  
(Alright everyone. That was chapter 3. This chapter truly sucked in my opinion. I hope you guys liked it. Friday, October 25, 2002 was my school's homecoming game and we won! Go BBMHS! Ok, on the page downer the list will be there! Thanks and please review. Love Always, DHack!)  
  
Homecoming Game  
  
BBMHS Byhalia 7  
  
Homecoming Queen Nominee's  
  
Jennifer Price Tiffany Jones Atra Johnson Talisa Johnson Sundai Gardener Nachelle Jarrett Brittany Noel  
  
Homecoming Queen Winners  
  
2nd Alternate-Talisa Johnson  
  
1st Alternate-Brittany Noel  
  
Winner-Tiffany Jones  
  
Congratulations to all the winner and nominee's and don't forget the BBMHS band! GO TEAM GO! 


	4. You Can't Go

Ok, this is another story that I'm working on. If you hate it, you hate it. Remember my rule now. As always I own no one! Now on to the disclaimers.  
  
  
  
TITLE- LOST  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY A.K.A. NICK  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER- No one except the newbie characters.  
  
SEQUEL- I DON'T KNOW YET  
  
SUMMARY- Amber McKenzie has just found out that she's the long lost sister of Amy Dumas known as Lita to the WWE family. She's 23 and has no where to go until Amy's mom sends her to live with Amy. She's pretty mad and doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. But she goes along anyway. She hates her adopted parents and the only one she can trust is her good friend Jason. When she arrives at the airport she can't believe how rude people can be. There she meets Amy, Matt, and Jeff. She, Matt, and Amy become fast friends but she can't seem to get along with Jeff. So there they are. Jeff and Amber can't get along until Amy finally gets tired of them fighting and puts them in a room to share. And on that night they finally get the real deal of friendship and maybe even more.  
  
  
  
  
  
(I know it's been awhile. So here's chapter 4!)  
  
CHAPTER 4- YOU CAN'T GO  
  
  
  
I walked out into the cold air, with Amy trailing behind me. She kept calling my name, but I just ignored it.  
  
"AMBER!" Amy yelled behind me. "Come on, now! STOP BEING A BABY. IT AIN'T THAT BAD!" That just had to make me stop.  
  
"What do you mean it ain't that bad? You have no idea, of what I'm going through."  
  
"Let's just talk."  
  
"Talk? Fine you wanna talk? I'll talk. Ok, first I'm happy and content with my life and my parents tell me that I'm adopted, and then I come to Arkansas and you don't even recognize me. HELLO! I'm your sister, and you act like I'm not! I mean you ignore me and when I finally wanted to talk you ask about coming to a club. How's that as a talk?" I asked.  
  
"I guess, I'm sorry."  
  
"YOU GUESS?" I was outraged. "I'll just walk home then!" I said turning around.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"Why? Why do I haft to wait?"  
  
"Cause, I'm so sorry. You're just like dad, a stubborn fool."  
  
"Do you even give a damn about what I feel?"  
  
"Yes, now, you just haft to live with it! Deal!"  
  
"Whatever." I said turning and leaving. Amy walked back into the club when she saw Trish standing next to a wall, right next to the entrance.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Trish asked Amy.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know."  
  
"Well, Jeff's on his was back to the hotel."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"He said he felt bad for saying that to Amb."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Where is Amb by the way?"  
  
"I don't know, she blew a fused and went somewhere, I guess back to the hotel."  
  
"Hum, I hope she's alright."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
  
  
AMBER  
  
Why do all these bad things happen? Why God, why? First, I just find out that out of all of my 23 years, no one told I was adopted, I have a best friend that thinks we're still together, I have a new friend who only likes my cloths, I have a sister who doesn't really give a fuck about me, and I have a enemy who I'm falling for! WHY?  
  
I walked around the corner of a liquor store, while some wanna be thugs looked at me.  
  
"What in the hell are you looking at?" I asked the one with blonde hair and blonde eyes.  
  
"You honey, and I'm liking that booty." I just stood there with a disgusted look on my face.  
  
"Whatever Eminem wanna be. No wait, that'll be a Vanilla Ice too."  
  
"Oh, it's like that then?"  
  
"Yeah." I said walking away from him. I was really starting to get lost, I had been walking for around maybe 2 hours and daybreak was approaching.  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" I screamed out to let all the frustration out.  
  
"You're almost home." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see the one person I thought I'd never see.  
  
"Jeff." I said just looking at him.  
  
"Come on. Let's go." He said grabbing my hand and leading the way to his car. He opened the door to let me in and I slipped inside while he got in the driver's seat.  
  
"First of all, why in the blue hell were you walking at 3 in the morning, and around this part of town?" Jeff asked me as he started the car.  
  
"I don't know." I don't know? I knew I had more breath or whatever to say what I really wanted. I knew why. It was because of you Jeff.  
  
"Well, don't do it again."  
  
"Who made you boss?" I mumbled.  
  
"Me." He said looking at me and smiling.  
  
"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes and looking out the car window. It wasn't a short time before I fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was in my bed at the hotel with some baggy cloths on. I arose from the bed to get a better look and fine out how I got here.  
  
"What the hell?" I asked myself as I looked at my self. I had on some baggy red sweats and a baggy white shirt.  
  
I got out of the bed only to stop when I realized that I wasn't the only one in the bed. I turned over to Jeff sleeping.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!" I screamed making him wake up and fall off the bed.  
  
"Why in the hell are you in me bed?" I asked Jeff as he was getting up.  
  
"Actually, you're in my bed."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"You fell asleep in my car and I had to carry you up the long flight of stairs cause the elevator was broke and then I had to strip you and put some cloths on you, because you were knocked out. Nothing happened. End of story!" Jeff said lying back in the bed.  
  
"You saw me naked?" I asked him a little mad and amused.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." I said before I knew I said it. That just made Jeff turn and look at me then.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." I said trembling.  
  
"Do I intimidate you or something, because you never look me in the eyes without wanting to cry."  
  
"No, you just piss me off sometimes."  
  
"Sorry bout' last night at the club."  
  
"No biggie."  
  
"We cool?"  
  
"We cool." I ain't gonna lie. I was happy as a kid on Christmas. We were friends, I think.  
  
I just laid back in the bed with Jeff as he looked at me and smiled and turned over where his body was facing my side.  
  
"So how did you end up here?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked Jeff.  
  
"How did you find out you were adopted?"  
  
"Oh, about 3 months ago."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That you never lived a normal life."  
  
"What do you mean? I had a mom and dad. Just not my real ones. But, I had some."  
  
"Yeah, I see where you coming from."  
  
"Why do you dye your hair?"  
  
"Cause I like to be different. I guess."  
  
"Well you're surely are. A different freak that is. Nah, I'm just playing man. It's cool."  
  
"I know it is. Cause I'm cool." Jeff said smiling.  
  
"Ugh, whatever." I said turning so that my back faced him. He suddenly pulled me closer to him where I could feel his breath on my neck. He had his arm wrapped around my waist. I was doing something but I was too afraid to look down and see what he was doing. When I finally had the courage to look down he was just twirling the straps to the sweats. Finally the curiosity got to me.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked barely over a whisper.  
  
"Getting read to go to sleep again."  
  
"No why are you twirling the straps?"  
  
"Cause there my pants."  
  
"And, you just can't do that."  
  
"Fine, I won't." He said letting go of the straps and turning me over till he was on top of me.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked looking into his deep sea green eyes.  
  
"I don't know." He said as his lips softly touched mine. It wasn't a hard kind of kiss, just soft and loving. He slowly put his tongue in my mouth and I moaned a little. The next thing I knew was I heard a loud crash from the kitchen. Both Jeff and I jumped from what we were doing and looked at the door.  
  
"What are you doing to my sister!?" Amy asked shocked.  
  
"Nothing." Jeff said.  
  
"Nothing my foot, Amber are you ok?" Amy asked me.  
  
"Yeah Aimes, I'm cool."  
  
"What was that noise anyway?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Me dummies. Don't you two make a cute couple?"  
  
"Whatever!" Jeff and I said in unison and laughed it off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ok, peeps, BIG UPDATE! I've been thinking. I'm going to quite writing fanfiction for a while because I'm getting a little fustrated with my stories and people bothering me. So ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE DONE BY THE END OF JANUARY AND I'LL TAKE A BREAK FOR ABOUT HALF A YEAR OR UNTIL I WANT TO COME BACK! If some of the stories aren't done by the end of January, I'll finish them! BEWARE SOME STORIES WILL HAVE A CLIFFHANGER ENDING IF I'M THINKING OF A SEQUEL! Ok, now that I got that out of the, hope you guys liked the update! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's! Love Always, Brittany.) 


	5. Lie To Me

Ok, this is another story that I'm working on. If you hate it, you hate it. Remember my rule now. As always I own no one! Now on to the disclaimers.  
  
  
  
TITLE- LOST  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY A.K.A. NICK  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER- No one except the newbie characters.  
  
SEQUEL- I DON'T KNOW YET  
  
SUMMARY- Amber McKenzie has just found out that she's the long lost sister of Amy Dumas known as Lita to the WWE family. She's 23 and has no where to go until Amy's mom sends her to live with Amy. She's pretty mad and doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. But she goes along anyway. She hates her adopted parents and the only one she can trust is her good friend Jason. When she arrives at the airport she can't believe how rude people can be. There she meets Amy, Matt, and Jeff. She, Matt, and Amy become fast friends but she can't seem to get along with Jeff. So there they are. Jeff and Amber can't get along until Amy finally gets tired of them fighting and puts them in a room to share. And on that night they finally get the real deal of friendship and maybe even more.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5- LIE TO ME  
  
2 MONTHS LATER  
  
I was in pure happiness with Jeff, he was everything that I wanted. I still haven't told Jason. I was thinking about calling him to tell him to come up. Jeff is probably the MOST coolest person that I EVER met, and everyone in the wrestling business was so nice. Amy and I are talking, actually we've spent a lot of time together and Trish still likes my cloths. Right now we're on our way to MSG in New York. It's supposed to be some HUGE show because we have surprise guest coming to visit. Jeff's even taught me some of his moves in and out of the ring, if you get my picture. Right now we're in the plane leaving from San Diego, California, and I'm a little sleepy. So bye diary.  
  
I finished writing in my diary and put it back in my zip-up bag and grabbed my CD player. Jeff was asleep with his head in my lap. I smiled when I looked down at him. I put my Avril Lavigne CD in and closed my eyes and hoped we got to New York soon because I hate flying.  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
"Baby wake up." Jeff said pushing me a little, but not hard. I cracked my eyes opened to see him looking at me.  
  
"What?" I asked yawning.  
  
"We're here. Let's go."  
  
"No, I wanna sleep." I said turning back over.  
  
"Come on." Jeff said picking me up. "Yo Amy. Since Matt's carrying your bags can you grab Amber's?"  
  
"Yeah why?" Amy asked from the back on the plane.  
  
"She's too sleepy to get up."  
  
"Oh, ok." The next thing I knew was I was in Jeff's lap sleeping, while he rubbed my hair.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"Hey." It was night, so I was a little dazed.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"Um, about 10."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now I won't be able to sleep." Jeff just laughed at my comment. I took out my cell phone from my pocket and called Jason.  
  
"Hey Jason." I said when he picked up.  
  
"Hey! Where are you?"  
  
"Um, I think New York. Why?"  
  
"No reason!"  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Cause we haven't talked in almost 2 months. And I'm missing you so badly."  
  
"Well, you wanna come and see me?"  
  
"That would be awesome! How long are ya'll staying in NYC?"  
  
"Um, about a week."  
  
"Cool, so I'll get a ticket and you call me to tell me where ya'll are staying at."  
  
"Ok." I said.  
  
"So I'll see you lata."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Yeah, love you too." I said as I hung up.  
  
"Baby?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who's Jason."  
  
"My ex. You'll see him. He's coming to New York to see me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I miss him." I looked at Jeff who just looked at me and looked back out the window.  
  
"Yeah." He said. We arrived at the hotel shortly at the hotel and I went straight to bed to my surprise. Once I woke up, I saw Jeff looking out the balcony window. I got out the bed and walked up to him, and heard him singing a song I had never heard of. I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and jumped at my sudden move.  
  
"Hey." I whispered kissing his back.  
  
"Hey." He said as he wrapped his arms around mine.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Is it Jason."  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
"Don't worry. I have you."  
  
"I know, but. I don't know." I turned him around so that he was facing me.  
  
"I have you." I said kissing him. "Now let's get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah." I pulled him back to bed and he laid on top of me.  
  
"What now?" I said in a playful voice.  
  
"I want you now." He said kissing my neck.  
  
"Fine." I said kissing his shoulders while he tried to take off my shorts.  
  
  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
"This sucks!" I said looking at Amy.  
  
"How."  
  
"Look at this."  
  
"Well is it negative or positive?"  
  
"I don't know. It's blue."  
  
"Well, what does the box say?"  
  
"It says wash carefully in warm water."  
  
"Well just wash the damn shirt!"  
  
"Fine!" I was scared that my favorite NEW blue shirt that Jeff bought me would shrink up if I didn't wash it carefully.  
  
I called Jason and he was supposed to come today and Jeff was a little pissed so I said he could come with me.  
  
"Come on Jeff!" I yelled into the bathroom.  
  
"Coming." He walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his hair. He was trying to wash the dye out so fans and stuff wouldn't notice. He was wearing some black jeans and a black wifebeater with some Timberland boots.  
  
"Let's go!" I said pulling his arm.  
  
"My hair."  
  
"You care more about you're hair than I do. Now that's sad."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Come on!" When we finally got to the airport his plane had landed about half and hour earlier. So when I saw him all my feelings for him came back. His blonde hair was sticking up and he was wearing baggy denim jeans and a white Nike shirt.  
  
"AMBER!" He yelled making me notice him.  
  
"JASON!" I said running to him and hugging him.  
  
"My baby." He whispered in my ear, and kissed my neck.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Me too." he said kissing me passionately on the lips, but I pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked me.  
  
"I met someone." I said pointing to a fuming Jeff.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I want you to meet him. Come on." I said dragging him over to Jeff with a fake smile on my face.  
  
"Jeff, I want you to meet Jason. Jason meet Jeff." The two men just looked at each other, neither of them smiled.  
  
"Well, let's go." I said trying to break the silence. I could Jeff wanted to beat Jason up, but I grabbed on to Jeff's hand.  
  
"C'mon." I said dragging Jeff out. So Jason picked up his bags while Jeff put his arm around my shoulders to make sure that I was his. When we got to the car, I FORCED Jeff to help put Jason's bags into the trunk.  
  
Once we were on the road, Jeff was driving while Jason and I were in the backseat. I kept looking at Jeff's eyes in the rear-view mirror.  
  
"So how did ya'll meet?" Jason asked me.  
  
"Hello? He's a wrestler. So is Amy."  
  
"I know that, but I don't remember this guy."  
  
"Jeff Hardy. He washed his dye out of his hair."  
  
"Oh, I remember him. The extreme one huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Listen, I got you something." Jason said pulling something out of his pocket. When he opened it was a ring with y name engraved in the gold stand and it had a my birthstone in it. Since my birthday is in April it was a diamond with little blue rubies around it.  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked.  
  
"Do I? It's beautiful!" I said taking it and getting a better look at it.  
  
"I knew you would like it." He said kissing me on the neck and rubbing my thigh.  
  
"Stop." I told Jason.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm dating Jeff."  
  
"And. After all we've been through you're gonna leave me hanging."  
  
"Just stop. Please."  
  
"Fine." He said removing his lips from my neck but kept rubbing my thighs, and he continued to go higher, my heart wanted him to stop, but my hormones were going at full speed. When he finally reached his destination, I moaned a little, but Jeff didn't seem to hear.  
  
"STOP!" I finally had the nerve to tell him making Jeff pull the car over and looked behind to find Jason's hand up my skirt. He was on fire he jumped to the back seat and started to punch Jason. Jason then punched back and I got out the car quickly!  
  
"STOP!" I yelled making them even fight harder. They tumbled out of the car, while I pulled Jeff who was winning off of Jason. I pulled Jeff away but he kept trying to past me, but I held him back.  
  
"Don't ever touch her again you asshole!" Jeff yelled in Jason's direction.  
  
"She wasn't complaining when she was moaning!" Jason yelled back and that made Jeff push me away and run up to Jason again and slammed his head on the hood of the car. I ran up to Jeff and pulled him away again, and this time back into the woods behind us.  
  
"Stop baby, stop." I said kissing Jeff's chest. He started to cool down a little till Jason said one thing that made him go off.  
  
"You know, she lost her virginity with me and she called me last week and told me I was better than you!" Jason yelled from the car and coughing on some blood. I looked at Jeff who just looked at me and ran off to Jason and started to punch him in the stomach.  
  
"Oh shit." I whispered and pulled out my cell phone.  
  
"Amy, get Matt and come down to 4th street NOW!" I yelled in the phone when Amy picked up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just come."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Jason and Jeff were beating the crap out of each other and I was too afraid to do something when Matt and Amy finally arrived. Matt quickly ran over and pulled Jeff away from Jason. Jeff then tried to jump over Matt's shoulders, but Matt caught him and told him to calm down. I was crying. I admit it. I was crying. My boyfriend and ex-boyfriend fighting over a lie.  
  
"Man, look at Amber." Matt told Jeff, which made Jeff turn around to look at me.  
  
"Is it true?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"Is what true?" I looked at him. His nose was bleeding and he was holding onto his stomach.  
  
"Is he better than me?"  
  
"I never told him that."  
  
"Is it true though?"  
  
"No, and how in the hell can you ask me if it is."  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear when you moaned." Jeff said burning a hole in my eyes.  
  
"I thought you didn't hear."  
  
"Well, I did."  
  
"What happened?" Matt asked us.  
  
"I'll tell you." Jeff said. "That guy, whose her ex-boyfriend, was fingering her in the backseat while I was driving and she was enjoying it."  
  
"What?" Amy asked me.  
  
"But then I stopped him and you acted like a ignorant fool." I said.  
  
"Whatever." Jeff said and walked to Matt's van and got in.  
  
"He's mad now." Matt said sighing and looking at me.  
  
"Amber, how could you?"  
  
"You don't understand." I said looking at the street.  
  
"I think I do." Amy said turning around and getting back into the car, while Matt followed her.  
  
"Ugh, why me?" I asked as I watched them drive off. I turned around to see Jason looking at me.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Me too. Let's go back to the hotel." I said getting into the car while he got in the backseat.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ok, what did ya'll think of chapter 5? I think this was a long chapter! I was so tired when I wrote it, but I felt bad for leaving everyone wondering what will happen between them. So here you go and see ya lata! Love Always, Brittany!) 


	6. I Don't Know Yet

Ok, this is another story that I'm working on. If you hate it, you hate it. Remember my rule now. As always I own no one! Now on to the disclaimers.  
TITLE- LOST  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY A.K.A. NICK  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER- No one except the newbie characters.  
  
SEQUEL- I DON'T KNOW YET  
  
SUMMARY- Amber McKenzie has just found out that she's the long lost sister of Amy Dumas known as Lita to the WWE family. She's 23 and has no where to go until Amy's mom sends her to live with Amy. She's pretty mad and doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. But she goes along anyway. She hates her adopted parents and the only one she can trust is her good friend Jason. When she arrives at the airport she can't believe how rude people can be. There she meets Amy, Matt, and Jeff. She, Matt, and Amy become fast friends but she can't seem to get along with Jeff. So there they are. Jeff and Amber can't get along until Amy finally gets tired of them fighting and puts them in a room to share. And on that night they finally get the real deal of friendship and maybe even more.  
CHAPTER 6- CHEATER  
Ugh, it's been almost a week since Jason left from New York. Jeff was still pissed like Amy and Matt. I still haven't explained to them why it's not as easy as it seems. You could tell Jeff was mad, he was letting his personal business interfere with his professional stuff. He was losing match after match, and then having mood swings. What am I going to do?  
  
I picked up the phone when what's her name knocked on my door.  
  
"Girl, open this door up!" The girl outside yelled.  
  
"No! Go away Trish!"  
  
"Come on. Jeff is hitting everything in site in his room."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Get your ass up!" She said kicking on the door. I slowly got up off the bed and opened the door.  
  
"It's about time!" Trish said grabbing my arm.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Just follow." We kept on walking till we stopped at room 432, all the wrestlers were crowded around the door and you couldn't hear anything but glass shattering.  
  
"Go." Trish pushed me to the door. While I knocked on it for about 10 minutes at least. And finally he came.  
  
"What do you want?" He said furious. I was scared shitless. He looked like he wanted to kill me.  
  
"We----ne---ed----to----ta---lk." I stuttered out.  
  
"NO!" Jeff said slamming the door in my face.  
  
"Jeff. Open this damn door right now!"  
  
"Please?" I asked again. Then the door slightly opened up. I took that as my chance to walk in. I saw Jeff sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.  
  
"Talk." He said.  
  
"Ok. I can see you don't understand."  
  
"Understand!? Understand what?"  
  
"You don't understand why it was so hard to say no."  
  
"I understand. You just wanted to fuck!" He said getting up and getting into my face.  
  
"How can you say that? You don't know what's the problem. For your information, I was dating Jason for almost 7 years and you just can't come up and be with me for 2 damn months and expect me not to have temptations. So if you want to start something then bring it on." I said stepping closer to Jeff where our lips were almost touching.  
  
"Fine." He said pushing me up against the wall and kissing me. I kissed back as I jumped and wrapped my legs around him and he laid me down on the bed and starting kissing my neck and take off my shirt and pulling down my sweat pants---------  
I turned over to look at Jeff with his arm around my waist. I smiled at the thought that he had forgiven me. It was just too soon though. I mean if he would have done that to me, I wouldn't take him back period. But not everyone's the same.  
  
"Jeff, wake up."  
  
"Why?" He said pulling his arm tighter around my waist.  
  
"Cause, I haft to go back to my hotel room."  
  
"No. Can't you stay?"  
  
I laughed a little at his whining. "No, I haft to go and now." I made my way to my cloths on the floor and put them back on and kissed Jeff on the forehead and left. On the way back to my room I bumped into Amy as she was walking down to the bar.  
  
"AMY!" I yelled running up to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"I already know. You and Jeff are back together. I don't see why he would take you back. After what you did to him."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Yeah I do. It's all called Temptation."  
  
"Ugh, what are you gonna do? Give me reverse psychology?" I asked.  
  
"No, it's Temptation. You and that Jason guy were dating for a long time and you probably used to have sex every now and then and now you can't choose between someone for a long time or a 2 month person."  
  
"That's not all true."  
  
"Then which isn't?" Amy said walking off.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a week." I said and walked to my room. Once I walked inside I screamed.  
It was dark and all I could hear were humps and thumps. Then I felt someone grab me from behind and hit me.  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
"Amber, baby wake up."  
  
"Yeah Amb."  
  
"Amb can you hear us?" Those were the three voices I only heard when I gently opened my eyes, to find myself in some hospital. I looked around the room to find my Jeff, Norah, and Trish surrounding me.  
  
"Baby, your ok." Jeff said kissing my hand.  
  
"Yeah. Where's Amy and Matt?"  
  
"Well, they couldn't make it." Trish said.  
  
"Couldn't make it? Don't lie to her. Amy didn't come because she didn't feel like it and Matt couldn't come because Amy didn't let him." Norah said. (Molly Holly)  
  
"Oh, so what happened actually?"  
  
"We don't know. I found you bleeding on the floor. When I was going to ask for a shirt. Then I told Norah who was with me to go and get Jeff. And then we called 911." Trish said.  
  
"Who do you think did this?" Jeff asked all of us.  
  
"I know, I know." I said and looked outside.  
(I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter the next one will be longer, trust me. Well, I'm out of words at this moment. Lately I had a bad cold and play practice so I haven't had a chance to add long stuff. So, I'll see you later! REVIEW PLZ! Love Always, Brittany.) 


	7. Honestly

Ok, this is another story that I'm working on. If you hate it, you hate it. Remember my rule now. As always I own no one! Now on to the disclaimers.  
TITLE- LOST  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY A.K.A. NICK  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER- No one except the newbie characters.  
  
SEQUEL- I DON'T KNOW YET  
  
SUMMARY- Amber McKenzie has just found out that she's the long lost sister of Amy Dumas known as Lita to the WWE family. She's 23 and has no where to go until Amy's mom sends her to live with Amy. She's pretty mad and doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. But she goes along anyway. She hates her adopted parents and the only one she can trust is her good friend Jason. When she arrives at the airport she can't believe how rude people can be. There she meets Amy, Matt, and Jeff. She, Matt, and Amy become fast friends but she can't seem to get along with Jeff. So there they are. Jeff and Amber can't get along until Amy finally gets tired of them fighting and puts them in a room to share. And on that night they finally get the real deal of friendship and maybe even more.  
CHAPTER 7- HONESTLY  
"Well, who did this to you?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"Someone, that's all you need to know, I think he was just a little mad and upset."  
  
"Amber, someone just tried to kill you." Trish pleaded with me.  
  
"Ugh, just give me some time, to regroup myself." I said once more to give them a hint.  
  
"Fine, I got to go anyway." Trish said. "Come." Trish said pulling Shane. Leaving just Jeff and me.  
  
"Why don't you wanna tell me who did this to you?" Jeff asked me.  
  
"Cause, I just wanna rest. You know?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do. Just like wrestling."  
  
"Yeah, sorry, if I scared you." I said.  
  
"Yeah." Jeff let out a loud and stressful sigh. He then took my hand and placed it in his hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." You could tell his eyes were watering.  
  
"Don't be like that, I'm not dead, I'm focused." I said laughing.  
  
"I love it when you smile. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." I said I passionately kissed him letting my tongue take over. I could fell him jumping on the bed and getting on top of me. I put my arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper. I could fell his hands roaming up and down my hospital gown. I started to unbuckle his pants when he stopped me.  
  
"What?" I asked sucking his neck.  
  
"Amber stop." I then stopped.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No. Don't ever think that." He then jumped off the bed.  
  
"What then?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I don't think we should be together."  
  
"Huh? I thought you said you loved me."  
  
"I do. Can't you see, that we're breaking?"  
  
"No." I pleaded.  
  
"No, we're not breaking. Look, people are confused about why we're together. Why did I take you back. Why did I fight that guy. Why you cheated on me. Why are you making me feel unloved. Then Amy won't even talk to me, cause she thinks that I'm wrong for taking you back. And Matt, a puppy, he does whatever Amy does. My God, I can't even talk to my own brother." Jeff said.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be with me."  
  
"I do---  
  
"So you want to live your normal life again, without me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fine. GET OUT!" I yelled throwing the telephone on the floor."  
  
"I'm sorry." Jeff said before walking out. I just sat there and looked at my surroundings and cried myself to sleep.  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
I was finally out of the hospital, but I haven't said a word to anyone since Jeff broke up with me again. I mean, how could he? I guess there are some things that you'll never understand.  
"Amber. Wake up." I heard Amy say as she was shaking me. I really didn't want to get up, but I was in my own little world. "Are you hungry?" Amy asked as she rolled her eyes, I started to cry, realizing that my sister was angry with me. I just nodded no, and she left. I laid back down, no one wanted to even talk to me or even look at me. I felt dirty and filthy.  
After 3 more of hours of thinking I took a bath and got some jeans and white blouse and put them on. I put on my white sandals and got my purse and walked out, forgetting that I had brushed my hair, I went back into the room and put my hair in a ponytail. Then I walked down the stairs since I knew all the wrestlers would be taking the elevator down. Once I got downstairs, I went to the eating area and walked to table as all the angry stares came from the wrestlers already in there. I started to cry as I picked up my pace. I sat at the table and cried my heart out, I didn't care if anyone heard me or not. I then felt a soft touch on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Debra ( Stone Cold's wife or whatever.)  
  
"Honey, don't cry." She said sitting down at the table. That just made me cry some more. I heard her curse up under her breath and then she left and didn't come back. I sat there and waited for someone to take my order, but all the waiters were busy and when one started to come to me, Norah ( Molly Holly) called the waiter to her. I let out a laugh and put my head down, and just played with my fingers. When I looked up Trish was coming and I could tell she was pissed.  
She came and took a seat next to me.  
  
"Amber, listen ok. Even though I'm friends with everyone here, I think that they are acting ridiculous and like a bunch of BASTARDS." She said yelling the last parts out.  
  
I smiled a little at that.  
  
"See, you smiled and now we're on a roll." I then laughed at that.  
  
"Ok, one more thing before she talks. Let me see. Oh, yeah, I saw Shane West outside."  
  
"Where?" I asked speaking before thinking.  
  
"I gotcha!" Trish said while I laughed. "Listen I got to roll, I got a photo shoot today.  
  
"Oh, ok. Bye." I said putting on my best fake smile.  
  
"Bye." She said as she bought the fake smile up.  
  
I was left there again and my stomach was growling and out the corner of my eyes I saw red and black. Then I saw red and black making it's way around the corner. Then red and black sat down at my table as I looked down.  
  
"Hey." He whispered. I kept silent.  
  
"Amber, listen, I know you're mad at me, but can we at least be friends?"  
  
"Friends?" I asked as a whisper. "Can't you see I can't be your friend?" I asked getting louder and standing up causing attention to look at us. "I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIENDS, BECAUSE IF I BECOME YOUR "FRIEND" THEN EVERYONE WILL HATE YOU AGAIN AND ME EVEN MORE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH, NOT ANY OF YOU." I yelled as I looked around. I was on a roll. " NOT ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE EVERYONE HATE YOU AND EVEN YOUR SISTER, I HAFT TO CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT AND WHEN I WAKE UP, I GET TORTURED AGAIN. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I JUST WANNA KILL MYSELF, I EVEN TRY. I CUT MY WRISTS JUST TO EASE THE PAIN OF WHAT YOU ALL ARE GIVING ME. AND IT'S LIKE YOU ALL DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE. MAYBE I SHOULD DIE, MAYBE I SHOULD COMMIT SUICIDE. I JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? AND YOU JEFF? YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, BUT YOU BREAK UP WITH ME, BECAUSE EVERYONE HATES YOU. I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID, BUT IF THIS IS WHAT I EVER IMAGINED THAT WOULD HAPPEN, TRUST ME, I WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE LEFT THE HOUSE." I yelled out. By now I was crying and I just flew out of there. Leaving everyone in silence. I flew up the stairs and started to pack my bags, I was leaving, no matter what. I was crying and packing at the same time. I then felt some pull my by my arms and I saw Jeff there looking at me.  
  
"Let go of me." I said anger so bad if thoughts could kill he would be dead.  
  
"No, you're not going anywhere." He said cupping my arm tighter, and flung my other arm back and smacked in right in the face, but he didn't move or flinch.  
  
"Move." I said pushing him with all my might making he stumble a few inches back. I then continued my packing. He just pulled me back again.  
  
"No." I said forcing his lips on mine, and pushing me on the floor. He then got on top of me and pulled down my pants as I struggled to get way from him. He then pulled his pants and boxers off and went inside of me. I was still struggling "Take all your pain out on me." Jeff whispered as he thrust in me. He slowly let go of my hands as I started to pound on his back and he took off his shirt. I then started to scratch his back as the feeling went from straight anger to straight pleasure.  
  
"More." I whispered as he went deeper inside of me causing me to moan and I laid my head down as Jeff started to suck on my ear and neck. I wrapped my legs around his body making him go deeper once again. I could feel him speed up causing my body and emotions in overdrive. I moaned louder and louder screaming his name until we finally came together.  
  
I just looked in his eyes, and they were pitch brown.  
  
"Brown?" I asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind." I said as I dozed off in my own little world.  
  
(Ok peeps, that was chapter 7 and it took 7 pages to make. So, this one was a little longer, but I think you guys can deal with that. I made the story a little different from pasts and I DON'T ADMIRE THE GIRL WHO DISSED MY STORY. PLEASE PEOPLE NO FLAMES! OK, till next time bye! God Bless, love always, Brittany.) 


	8. Going Home

Ok, this is another story that I'm working on. If you hate it, you hate it. Remember my rule now. As always I own no one! Now on to the disclaimers.  
TITLE- LOST  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY A.K.A. NICK  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER- No one except the newbie characters.  
  
SEQUEL- I DON'T KNOW YET  
  
SUMMARY- Amber McKenzie has just found out that she's the long lost sister of Amy Dumas known as Lita to the WWE family. She's 23 and has no where to go until Amy's mom sends her to live with Amy. She's pretty mad and doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. But she goes along anyway. She hates her adopted parents and the only one she can trust is her good friend Jason. When she arrives at the airport she can't believe how rude people can be. There she meets Amy, Matt, and Jeff. She, Matt, and Amy become fast friends but she can't seem to get along with Jeff. So there they are. Jeff and Amber can't get along until Amy finally gets tired of them fighting and puts them in a room to share. And on that night they finally get the real deal of friendship and maybe even more.  
CHAPTER 8- GOING HOME  
When I woke up all of my things were put back in their right spot and I was in the bed. Jeff was no where in sight and grabbed the phone and called the airport and asked for the earliest flight back to Florida. Once I got my ticket reservation down, I stood up and got some more cloths and put them on while I packed up my bags. I called a cab and waited in the lounge for it to come. I realized that it was 8:09 meaning everyone was getting ready for his or her match at the arena. Once my cab came I went to the airport and was on my way back to Florida.  
  
ON THE PLANE  
  
By now I was feeling bad that I didn't leave them a note at all saying where I was going to be. I was sitting next to this annoying 7-year-old brat that kept messing with my headphones, and changing the channel of the radio. He was one second away from getting popped upside his head. Suddenly my cell phone ranged.  
  
"Hello?" I asked a little suspicious of whom it could be.  
  
"Where are you?" It was Trish.  
  
"On a plane back to Florida." I said as if it was nothing.  
  
"WHAT!!??"  
  
"What about everyone back here? What about Amy? What about Matt? What about Jeff? What about me?"  
  
"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone! It's just I need time to think about everything. I don't know when I'll be back, but trust me I will!"  
(Ok, this chapter was really short, but here's the reason! The next chapter will be set in a few years later. Maybe like 2 or 3! Till next time bye. God Bless and Love Always, Brittany.) 


	9. Somewhere Over The Mountain

Ok, this is another story that I'm working on. If you hate it, you hate it. Remember my rule now. As always I own no one! Now on to the disclaimers.  
TITLE- LOST  
  
WRITTEN BY- BRITTANY A.K.A. NICK  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER- No one except the newbie characters.  
  
SEQUEL- I DON'T KNOW YET  
  
SUMMARY- Amber McKenzie has just found out that she's the long lost sister of Amy Dumas known as Lita to the WWE family. She's 23 and has no where to go until Amy's mom sends her to live with Amy. She's pretty mad and doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. But she goes along anyway. She hates her adopted parents and the only one she can trust is her good friend Jason. When she arrives at the airport she can't believe how rude people can be. There she meets Amy, Matt, and Jeff. She, Matt, and Amy become fast friends but she can't seem to get along with Jeff. So there they are. Jeff and Amber can't get along until Amy finally gets tired of them fighting and puts them in a room to share. And on that night they finally get the real deal of friendship and maybe even more.  
CHAPTER 9- SOMEWHERE OVER THE MOUNTAIN  
"Well, look at what you guys did!" Trish yelled at the normal meeting that everyone had before RAW began.  
  
"What did we do? It's not our fault. She left." Shane M. yelled from the back.  
  
"No, she left because you people were acting like a bunch of no good assholes. She's trying to find herself on her own but you guys just continue to make the decisions yourself."  
  
"Well, she can find herself back home." Amy said.  
  
"What is up with you. You're just jealous."  
  
"Of what? She fucked up her life not mine."  
  
"Just forget it, when you see her death notice in the paper don't come crying to me!" Trish yelled walking out the room.  
IN FLORIDA  
"Hey baby?" Jason smiled as he picked me up from the airport.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Ready?" I nodded yeah. He walked me to the van put my things in the trunk and pulled off onto the highway.  
  
"What's up girl? Why you so quiet?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Alright then."  
1 YEAR LATER  
  
"Jeff stop." The laughter of the girl said as she was sitting on the couch with him flirting while Jeff just ate it up.  
  
"Jessie?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you really love me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"There was Jessie. The exact match for Jeff, she dyed her hair so many colors like he, had her nose and belly pierced, two tattoos, and had the coolest personality. She reminded me of Amy." Trish thought.  
  
"Yo Trish!" Jessie yelled motioning to come over here.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who is this girl Jeff keeps reminding me of, saying she left him while he was in love with her." Jessie asked.  
  
"Don't answer her." Jeff said half-kidding half-serious.  
  
"Well that girl was Amber. Everyone made her feel like shit including Jeff and she went back home to Florida." Trish said giving Jeff the mean stare and walked away.  
  
"What was that about?" Jessie asked squeezing Jeff's hand tighter.  
  
"I know." Jeff said.  
FLORIDA  
  
"Why am I going back to Amy? She doesn't want me there as you can clearly see." I pleaded with my REAL mom.  
  
"Exactly, you two need to work out you're differences."  
  
"We don't have differences. We just hate each other."  
  
"You're going on that plane no matter what."  
  
"Ugh!" I sighed, knowing I was going to the next city with them no matter what and went to my apartment that I shared with Jason and his roommate.  
  
"So Amb." Josh his roommate said while dragging his girlfriend out the front door.  
  
"Hey." I said even though they were clearly gone. I shook my head in humor as I saw Jason sitting on the couch watching Johnny Bravo.  
  
"Hey baby." Jason said after the show was going off. "How long you been here?"  
  
"About 15 minutes."  
  
"Oh, my bad, I didn't her you."  
  
"Yea." I said flopping on the couch as we cuddled up and he turned the tv off.  
  
As we sat there, I just thought about what was going to happen when I met Amy again. Was it going to be a nightmare or will she apologize, and how will Jeff be doing? Will he be with someone else? Ugh, life sucks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked me hinting that something was wrong.  
  
"Nothing, just going back to Amy."  
  
"So you really are going huh?"  
  
"Yep, that's what it looks like."  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Ok, I know what you guys are thinking. You're thinking that me and Jason are back together, but we're not! We just live together.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go pack." I said giving Jason a peck on the lips and walked to my room.  
(TBC) 


End file.
